


ti amo

by akmongs



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, their first i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/pseuds/akmongs
Summary: Nico looks at him and is starstruck by Marti’s smile, his puffy hair reflecting the warm light of the kitchen lights, the pillow creases still red on his cheek. When Marti laughs like this, his whole body shaking, hands flailing or clutching his sides, when he talks fast and loud and isn’t even conscious of it, Nico doesn’t know how to contain the love he feels for him.So he doesn’t.





	ti amo

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr
> 
> anon asked for marti and nico's first "i love you", imagining that nico says it first when marti is being very cute and he's just overcome with feelings
> 
> i'm sorry for the lame af title and if this gives you cavities

“Ni, come here,” Marti calls him.

Nico yawns and leaves his warm spot on Marti’s bed to join him, smiling to himself when he hears Marti laughing from the other room.

They had just woken up from a nap, and Marti had complained that he was starving, hopping off the bed to search for food in the kitchen. Nico had stayed in bed, sleepy, relaxed, a pleasant buzz under his skin from the nap and what they had done _before_ the nap. He gets up lazily and throws on his boxers and Marti’s hoodie, huge around his narrow shoulders. He picks his jeans up off the floor but drops them back, decides not to bother.

He walks to the kitchen and stops at its threshold, licking his lips when he sees Marti leaning against the counter in his grey boxers and t-shirt and nothing else, his gaze immediately falling to Marti’s bare thighs. 

Less than one hour ago, he had scattered them with kisses and bites, and Marti had locked them around his waist as he’d rolled his hips up and humped him, the sensations of it still making Nico’s fingertips and toes tingle.

He snaps himself out of it and looks up. Marti is shaking with laughter, phone in one hand and a slice of bread and Nutella in the other. Marti looks up from his phone and waves the hand holding the bread, gesturing at him to come closer with a nod to the side. 

“What are you watching?” Nico asks, moving to lean against the counter and bumping Marti’s shoulder and hip with his.

"Gio sent it. It’s Luchino…” Marti says, rewinding the video, “… and Silvia. Watch.”

The video is shot from afar and shaky, Gio and Elia snickering quietly in the background and narrating as if it was a documentary. It zooms in on Luca and Silvia chatting on the windowsill at school, and you can’t hear a word but it’s clear from both their faces that the conversation is painfully awkward. At one point, Luchino chokes on a bite of his focaccia and you can hear Gio snorting and slapping Elia’s shoulder, and Elia cursing.

Nico laughs but Marti is gasping for air by the time the video is over.

“Poor Luchino,” Nico comments, and Marti nudges him, begging him to watch it again and rolling the video back. When the video ends, he takes the last bite of bread and Nutella and starts typing in the Contrabbandieri group chat, smiling down at his phone and listening to Luchino’s outraged voice messages.

Nico looks at him and is starstruck by Marti’s smile, his puffy hair reflecting the warm light of the kitchen lights, the pillow creases still red on his cheek. When Marti laughs like this, his whole body shaking, hands flailing or clutching his sides, when he talks fast and loud and isn’t even conscious of it, Nico doesn’t know how to contain the love he feels for him.

So he doesn’t.

“I love you.”

Saying it feels right and it feels overdue. Like they’ve both known it from the start but have been dancing around saying the words to respect some unspoken rule about how long you have to wait to say them.

Everything seems to slow down. Marti stops typing and blinks. He tilts his head up and to the side and gapes at Nico.

“What did you say?” he asks.

“I said I love you,” Nico repeats, wiggling his head and raising a brow, acting nonchalant but bursting on the inside at Marti’s dumbfounded face. He shrugs and smiles, smug. “I love you.”

Marti blinks again and smiles slowly, huffing out a burst of incredulous laughter.

“I love you too.”

Nico feels a smile overtaking his face as Marti tackles him and kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him. He only stops to look Nico in the eyes and chuckle.

“Why are you laughing?” Nico asks, poking him in the side.

“Nothing,” Marti says. He swats his hand away and wraps his arms around his neck, his cheeky side smile on his face as he looks down at Nico. “I was just thinking that the first time you almost kissed me we were standing by trash cans. The first time you actually kissed me was in an abandoned pool. You told me you wanted to be with me in the toilets, and now, the first time you told me you loved me I was in my underwear in the kitchen, eating bread and Nutella and laughing at Luchino’s failed attempts to flirt. I think you need to reconsider your idea of romance.”

“I can always pretend I never said it,” Nico teases him, to which Marti responds with a quick _no_ and a peck on the lips.

“I love you. I wanted to say it first.”

“Too late,” Nico teases again.

“Asshole.” 

Marti smiles and looks at him as if he’d hung the moon in the sky. He’s quiet for a while. “You knew it, though,” he whispers.

“So did you,” Nico whispers back. It’s true.

Marti kisses him and whispers those three words again. It’s like he can’t hold them back now that they’ve started pouring out. Nico smiles and feels silly for not saying them sooner. He pulls back and flicks his nose playfully.

“Technically, I told you I was in love with you in December. I was already ahead.”

“I can always catch up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> come say hi on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/gingersuho) or [tumblr](https://faresramettas.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
